


Change of Plan

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Origin Story [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Impregnation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom wasn’t quite prepared to explain to Morgan the “strategy” that was utilized to bring forth his birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plan

**Author's Note:**

> OH WELL LOOKIE HERE, IT’S BOTH MY VIRTUE AND THE S-RANK THAT I CLING TO! I hope you enjoy~!

Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse, had defiantly stood against any foe that dared to impede on the virtues that were carefully protected and maintained by his beloved sister, Emmeryn. Those who wished to tread and taint the peace and righteousness that came with her rule would be met by the blade of his Falchion. A lowly pack of bandits, the entire kingdom of Plegia, even Grima the Fell Dragon. No matter how fearsome his enemy would be, the Exalt was prepared to fight courageously for what he believed.

However, at this very moment, Chrom was certain that he was meeting his toughest adversary yet. A bead of sweat trickled alongside his face, his shoulders tense while the rest of his body was completely frozen. There was no way out of this and his defeat was utterly certain.

Here, he sat upon his throne in Ylisstol's palace, facing none other than the earnest, smiling expression of his son, Morgan.

The words that his child uttered felt as though you decided strike him with Thoron.

Five times in a row.

It wasn't Morgan's fault however. He was still a young boy and his insatiable curiosity was something to commend rather than frown upon. Plus, it was inevitable that this day would come, but Chrom didn't feel prepared at all.

_"Father, where do children come from?"_

Still at a loss for words, Chrom remained silent, trying to keep a calm and confident expression on his face while Morgan went on about what brought about this question. He hoped to piece together some coherent, satisfying answer by the time his son finished speaking.

"It's a question that I've been scouring around for so long. Lucina was too busy training and I didn't want to interrupt her, so I tried asking Owain, but he didn't know, and when he asked Aunt Lissa, he got in trouble. Obviously, the person I should find the answer from would be mother, but then I was challenged to come up with a strategy should Ylisstol ever have to deal with a sudden emergency. When I was finished, mother was gone and so I went to ask Sir Frederick but he said something about handling a bear problem in the palace..."

While Morgan continued to recall his adventure in trying to seek an answer, Chrom was filled with growing dread over when his son would finish and finally query an explanation out of him. As his father, it was his duty to give a proper explanation--plus, his son was putting in so much effort for a simple yet heavy question, and it wouldn't be fair to string him along even further.

While it would be obvious for Chrom to just refer to when he had to explain to Lucina where children came from, it was you who handled Lucina's curiosities. However, now that you were purposefully in hiding, _he_ had to take responsibility for answering Morgan's.

The Exalt never quite grew out of handling the topic of intimacy with a reddened face. Though, it was considerably more bothersome to deal with, as there was a notable difference between the origins of his two children.

Whereas Lucina was lovingly conceived on the passionate night of your wedding, Morgan on the other hand...

_"C-Chrom, of all the times...!"_

_You always took great effort to take care of your maps and strategy notes, especially when a battle was imminent. However, here you were in your tent, your back pressed against them while your fingers were tempted to grab at your scrolls and pages for some form of purchase. In your mind was the hope that the ink you used to mark down special formations had dried, else it would be **very** troublesome if they had gotten on your clothed backside._

_The reason why you were in such a compromising position, laid across your notes-strewn desk was keeping you pressed to the surface, grunting and thrusting into your center with insatiable need._

_Your husband and the Exalt, Chrom._

_As you had just gasped out, this wasn't the best time to be intimate. After all, in an hour--or even two, if you were fortunate--you were to board a Plegian ship and prepare for battle. In an effort to prevent the Valmese Empire from successfully conquering Ylisse and any other kingdom in its path, you, Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds were gearing up for war. For you and your husband, aside from defending your kingdom, fending off Valm was a top priority in defense of your little Lucina, who was being taken care of in Ylisstol._

_It was remarkably warm in your tent as you were planning out your strategy. In one moment, you were slipping off your robe to cool yourself down while you were explaining the plan to Chrom. In the next, his body heat was pressing into your skin while his hands sought out to touch you._

_You threw your head back, minding the cry you attempted to muffle with your hand as he continuously eased his thick girth in and out of your center. There was no rhythm, just your husband's helplessness, a need to feel and fill you up as much as possible._

_"E-Excuse me, my love but...gods you look ravishing, especially after how long it's been...!" Chrom shuddered as your core tightened around his cock. His hands remained locked on your hips, keeping you in place while continuing to pound inside you without a hint of restraint._

_With your top yanked down to expose and free your breasts, he immediately buried his face between them. A noise of pleasure escaped him as he reveled in their softness. "You always have your robe on before battle but now...I just can't hold back..."_

_"O-Oh Chrom...!" You gasped against your hand. However surprising it was, you weren't going to deny his sudden need for you, as evident by how you welcomed him to your body. Your legs hugged around his waist and you happily anticipated each full thrust of his cock._

_"My love, please allow me..." He gasped while reaching for your hand, preferring to silence you with his mouth._

_With your time already short--you were expected to engage in battle soon enough, and certainly someone was bound to enter to see your strategy--it was fortunate that Chrom was pushing inside you so vigorously. The closeness of your bodies, the joining of your lips, the shameless expression of your love for one another, the build-up of pleasure that lead to your peaks was short._

_Your mouths remained pressed together as you felt your husband's release pour inside your center, both of your desires sated._

_...and then you and Chrom heard the table crack._

"...since Sir Lon'qu seemed to be stricken by a sudden fever, I then went to speak to Sir Gaius--" A thoughtful look on his face, Morgan continued to be lost in his recollection.

At the mention of the thief, Chrom's eyes snapped wide open as he was dragged out of his own reminiscing. "Did you just say Sir Gaius, Morgan? You spoke to _him_?"

Morgan nodded affirmatively. "He was laughing nearby while Sir Lon'qu's fever left him to his knees."

Knowing Gaius, Chrom was certain that some answer was given, one both misleading and far too riddled with candy innuendos. This had gone on far too long. At this point, it was most certainly for the better that he handle this situation on his own.

After a deep breath, Chrom motioned for his son to come forward. "Morgan, my son, please come sit here with me on the throne."

Morgan did as he was told, scampering up the few steps towards the throne, only to be hoisted up by his father before being set upon his lap.

Chrom's eyes were closed as he thought about how to begin, but once the words came to him, he gazed down at his son and--regardless of his reddened face--started to explain, "It can vary depending on class, but in regards to your and your sister, when a tactician and an Exalt love each other very much, they form a special unit together. A bond unit to be precise...And..." His voice trailed off while he took further note of Morgan's face. By his son's expression, he seemed to be buying the initial explanation. Feeling his shoulders ease slightly, he continued..."And the tactician...picks out the Exalt for battle. Quite often actually. However, there's one particular battle that the bond unit engage in together. Just the two of them--"

"No great knights?" Morgan innocently quipped with genuine intrigue.

At first, Chrom scolded himself. Of all things, why did he have to go for a tactician route, knowing fully well that his son was studying to be like you. Even more so, he was positive that Frederick would more likely take on Grima's wrath than dare to tarnish the marriage of his lord. Still, he shook his head. "No great knights."

"Not even thieves?" Morgan gasped, wondering how the two of you could've possibly handled a battle just by yourselves.

The thought of Gaius's hand steadily reaching to grab a handful on your bottom while teasingly calling you "Bubbles" with affection made Chrom's expression stiffen and his lip curl into a frown. "Absolutely no thieves."

"Plegian warlocks?"

Hearing the evil cackles of Tharja and Henry ring in his head, Chrom lurched back at the thought. "No---!"

"Wow, you and mother must be quite the pair together in battle!" Morgan exclaimed with awe.

At this, Chrom couldn't help but smile fondly from his child's reaction. "Love, resolve, and skill go hand in hand, Morgan. But yes...when the two are successful in battle, they are blessed by Naga, who oversees their efforts. As reward, the unit is blessed with a child," Chrom concluded while offering his son a warm smile. He brought his hand to Morgan's hair and ruffled it fondly as he affirmed with pride. "And for the efforts of your mother and I, we were blessed with both you and Lucina."

Morgan looked utterly enthralled, as though he was given a glimpse to the worlds and dimensions beyond this very one, "So me and my sister were born from battle and created by none other than Naga? How amazing!" A wide smile of satisfaction stretched over his lips while he proceeded to hug Chrom tightly. "Thank you, father! I am so thankful for all that you and mother had to do to bring me to this realm!"

"Of course, my son. Your curiosity is a marvelous thing and I will always do my best to help it grow and prosper." Chrom's smile was reassuring, genuine much like the way he hugged his son and return. "Both you and Lucina...your mother and I would do anything for you both."

For as tenderhearted as this moment was however, in Chrom's mind, there was the nagging recollection of how hard it was to explain to the rest of the army as to why the table broke.


End file.
